One Last Chance
by ChanceTyler
Summary: The Doctor agrees to help Chance, the daughter of Rose Tyler find her kidnapped father, who is his clone. They are going to need more than just the two of them. The Doctor gathers those who can to join him. Story includes, Eleven, Clara, Jack Harkness, Martha, and Mickey as main characters along with original character Chance Tyler, with references to all characters since nine!
1. Chapter 1

I looked the man up and down. He hadn't noticed me yet, he was too busy blabbering to a brunette with him, showing her something in one of the display cases. He didn't look like I had imagined. Though I supposed I had been imagining my father. He must've regenerated. He seemed so careless and odd. Not like the dangerous man my father described him as or the wonderful one my mother did. He was an unknown, despite everything I had studied my entire life. I finally decided to approach him.

"Doctor?" I inquired, already knowing it had to be him. He turned slowly, his companion looked slightly concerned.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Curious, evidently teenage girls didn't approach him on a regular basis.

"No but you know my parents," I reached my hand forward attempting to be polite, "My names Chance Tyler." The Doctor proved to be as quick as my Dad if not quicker. His eyes narrowed, he started analyzing my features immediately.

"Not blonde." He remarked. Sounding slightly disappointed.

"No...I'm not blonde." I awkwardly stood there as I responded as he continued to look me over.

"Can someone fill me in here?" The woman with him asked.

"Oh right! I believe that somehow, this child jumped from another dimension where a previous associate of mine currently resides, how is the question..." He pulled out a sonic screwdriver, it looked different from the one that Dad used and he scanned began to scan me.

"I'm not an expiriment!" I snapped, swatting the device down.

"Same temperament as Rose. Appear to share her DNA as well as that of my last regeneration..." He slowed down his speech as he connected the dots.

"Your telling me that she is your daughter!?" The woman asked sounding slightly outraged. The doctor put the screwdriver back in his pocket.

"No of course not. Rose and I...it never happened like that." He tried to explain but seemed to be getting lost in thought as he looked at my face, it was a little creepy.

"Then what did it happen like!? And how is a adolescent girl standing in front of us who is apparently from another dimension!? And why exactly is her mother in another dimension to begin with!?" The womans qestions were beginning to get on my nerves.

"I don't even know who you are, so I don't really see a point in talking to you." I gave her a kurt smile, she scoffed and seemed rather taken aback.

"Oh thats Clara, or Oswin, or Oswald, or she responds to all three so whichever is handy at the time. I often find it fun to run all three of at once." He said with a little bit of a laugh, both Clara and I looked at him and he quickly stopped.

"Back to business right. How did you get here? And why?" He inquired, looking me dead in the eye, the laughing man from a moment ago was gone.

"I'm smart. I developed a prototype for time travel a year or so back, I started with the small stuff. Like traveling back a minute. That way if I got trapped, no extreme harm would be done to the fabric of time." I began to explain but was interrupted.

"But thats impossible, no one is smart enough to pull that off!" Clara protested.

"Let her speak." The Doctor silenced her. I continued.

"It took me exactly eight hundred and seventy-four tries to travel back in time. Once I accomplished that I was able to quickly adjust the settings to do the opposite, it only took me nineteen more tries to be able to travel back. So about ten months about I completed my first minor test. Programming to go to another destination than from where you begin is far more difficult. Bending time is easy in comparison, we are talking teleportation. I tried for months and finally made a breakthrough when instead of trying to disparate all the particles in the body and put them back together, which had been resulting in the things I attempted to transport turning into ash, I would erect a forcefield of sorts around what needed to be transported, if the field could hold then a person could survive through the transfer. I tested thousands of times with first objects, then lab rats, and finally with myself. I teleported from the lab desk to the printer. It makes you very disoriented but I believed that is to be expected." I paused to catch my breath, Clara was looking at me with utter disblief and The Doctor had a sparkle in his eye and a knowing smile.

"How long did it take you do figure that out?" He asked.

"In total about eight months." I responded.

"Brilliant." He muttered.

"Anyways, by now its two months ago, and I configure the teleport and time matrix to work together. That was probably the easiest part it only took about a month, it was just little kinks that would've ripped a whole in time and space if I tried using it, that kind of thing. After I got that sorted out I needed to find the weakest spot in my dimension. I didn't even have to do any research. All I had to do was sit down at a family dinner and the first thing my Grandmother said was the answer." I continued.

"Bad Wolf Bay..." He mumbled.

"Thats right. After convincing my mum that I had a school trip and I would be gone studying abroad for the next month, I was clear to hitchhike my way over to Norway. My transport only works for short distances. Once I arrived on the beach I meddled with time enough to cause the smallest tear-"

"You what!?" The Doctor interrupted, grabbing me by my shoulders and beginning to shake me. "Are you insane!? Do you know why your mother is trapped over there!? Its because of people playing with time!"

"Just listen to me!" I screamed. Luckily no one appeared to be interested in the exhibit we were in and the room was empty. The Doctor released his grip from my shoulders.

"I came through the tear, teleporting through was the only way, once I made it through I tracked you to here. Your not an easy man to find." I finished my story. Clara remained quiet, she seemed to wait for the Doctors reaction to my story.

"How did you even create such technology? It far beyond your time or the reaches of your mind." He mused.

"It wasn't easy. As I just tried to explain." I dodged the question.

"It wouldn't have been. Because like Clara pointed out, its impossible." He drew closer to me, I backed up.

"Fine. I'll tell you. My Dad." I said it quickly. With as little detail as possible, hoping he would accept it.

"My clone?" He questioned further.

"You have a lot of nerve to call him that." A fire within me started to burn, something that I didn't feel often, and had never felt such disgust with.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized. It took me off guard. The fire died down slightly. Reduced itself to coals.

"My Dad sleep talks. No one ever talks about it. I don't think he even knows. He talks about the Tardis. Its schematics. How it ran. He will sometimes say just random numbers in his sleep. When I was younger I thought it was funny and I would write it down. Every single word he says in his sleep somehow has factor into my calculations." I explained. The Doctor hung on every word I said.

"I want to see your device." He spoke.

"I'm not an idiot Doctor. I know what you'll do. You look at it, you'll sonic it, you'll take it, and send me home." I retorted. He tilted his head.

"You have no right to say that!" Clara interjected, The Doctor raised his hand to assure her it was fine.

"Someone back home doesn't speak well of me I gather?" he said with half a smile.

"If you want to know, no. My Father thinks your a monster." I said sounding confident. The Doctor nodded.

"You don't know anything about him! He saves people!" Clara retorted.

"I do believe your the one who doesn't know him. Ask him where my Mother is. Or whatever happened to the other people my Mum tells stories about? Where is Martha? Or Donna? Or Captain Jack Harkness? How many others have there been as well?" I asked, looking at Clara, her resolve didn't falter however, she looked me square in the face.

"Little girl, I don't know who your mum thinks she is. But this man has saved my life countless times-"

"Would it have needed saving if he hadn't entered it? And its not my Mum who tells the stories, she is as deluded as you. Still thinks The Doctor is a wonderful man. I know he isn't though. He is the man who will let a hundred die to save a thousand. The man who can reduce a war to numbers. His hearts are made of stone." I finally looked over at The Doctor, he was looking at me with amazement.

"I never thought I would meet someone who hated me as much as I hate myself." He spoke.

"Don't listen to her. We are leaving." Clara said, grabbing his wrist and walking to the exit.

"No. She didn't travel dimensions to tell me she hates me. She needs something." The Doctor in a hushed tone told Clara.

"Well you don't owe her anything." Clara insisted, trying to get him to leave. I kept eye contact with him.

"True. I don't owe her, but I owe Rose." He shook off Clara and stepped towards me, "So tell me what you need from me?" I breathed in. I had spent a year getting here.

"Its my Dad." Was all I managed to get out.

"What about him?" He asked.

"He disappeared about a year and a half ago." It was getting harder to speak.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Clara asked, suddenly interested.

"I mean that one morning I woke up and he was gone and there have been no leads to where he is. Not through the police, not through Torchwood, not anywhere. He disappeared." I explained, breathing was becoming easier again.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I thought that was obvious! I want you to find my Dad!" I raised my voice.

"I can't go to that world, it would tear the seams of time apart." The Doctor explained.

"I already know that. I also know that my Dad isn't in that world. It was way to easy for me to punch through into this world, someone else had done it and done a patch job. My Dad is in this dimension." I assured them. They didn't look sold. I lifted the necklace off my neck and showed them a the ring on it.

"Do you see this? This is why I know my Dads alive. Its his wedding ring. The morning he was gone it was sitting on his night table." I spoke forcefully, knowing they probably wouldn't get the point.

"Sweety...I'm sorry but I don't think your Dads missing..." Clara began.

"Yes he is." The doctor finished.

"When someone leaves their ring it means-" Clara tried to explain, but The Doctor interupted again.

"Not in this case. Chance is right." He looked at the ring with a look of pain but understanding. I nodded.

"Can someone explain this to me please?" Clara asked.

"I would've destroyed time and space to be with Rose if she would've let me. So would he. He would never leave her. Thats were whoever took him made their mistake, in trying to make it look that way." he spoke quietly, not removing his eyes from the wedding band which I protectively was putting back around my neck. To hear him talk about my Mum that way made me feel slightly sick, but I reminded myself that I needed his help.

"Well, I'll let you know when I find him." He said, forcing a closed mouth smile as he began to head for the exit.

"Excuse me? No." I ran infront of him and Clara.

"Oh no, not this again, happens every time." He darkly mused.

"He is my Dad. Do you really think he will get anywhere near you anyways? I'm coming with you. Besides, don't you owe my Mum one?" I manipulated. He glared slightly.

"Theres no point in arguing with the women in your family." he muttered. I fell into a formation walking two paces behind him on the other side Clara walked. We walked into a storage closet and there it was. Just like both my parents had described it. An old blue police box. Both of them described it with such love that it felt rather anticlimactic to be looking at it. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the three of us walked inside of it. Just like the stories, it opened into a vast room. I want to start running experiments right away. The Doctor and Clara both looked at me expectantly for a few moments and then with a sigh he spoke.

"You not going to say it are you?" he asked.

"Say what?"

"You know, that its bigger on the inside..." He said in a teasing voice, it reminded me a bit of my Dad. I didn't like it.

"No. I'm not. I'm pretty sure my Dad made an analogy about that the day I came out of the womb." I walked forward and began to examine my surroundings.

"Its different from their drawings." I was brave enough to say.

"Yea, got some new digs." He offered as an explanation.

"That means I don't know where things are." I awkwardly spoke.

"You knew where things were in the old tardis?" Clara asked, astounded.

"Yeah, it used to be a labeling game of sorts to me when I was in primary school. If you draw me up a diagram of this one with the proper labels and give me a couple hours I should be able to have a rudimentary understanding." I blabbered slightly. They both looked at me like I was slightly insane.

"You know you can just sit down and like colour or something..." Clara suggested.

"No thank you. I'm seventeen and have been going to Torchwood everyday of my life for as long as I can remember. I've always been the top of my class. I'm smart and resourceful and I won't be a drain on resources here. You will assign me jobs to do and I'll do them." I tried to remain in my polite zone. My Dad always told me that I inherited his temper, and to keep it in check. Thankfully I also inherited his brain.

"We don't really have assigned job around here Chance." The Doctor explained.

"I'm sure you have repairs that need done. I am a fast learner." I assured him.

"Can you cook?" He asked.

"Thats my job!" Clara retorted.

"See there are jobs!" I exclaimed. The Doctor shook his head with a smile.

"Your not normal are you?" He guessed.

"Depends on how you define normal I suppose. I spend most of my time in labs and I prefer the company of my parents to my peers." I shrugged.

"And you have no problem helping out a man you hate?" He asked.

"I don't hate you per say. You are undetermined. An unknown factor." I responded. Clara had vanished, where to I had no idea. The Doctor was typing thing into a keyboard to pressing multiple buttons on board in front of him.

"How so Chance Tyler?" he asked.

"My Dad always spoke of the people left behind. The ones who couldn't be saved. My Mum doesn't talk about you all that much. But in her journals she writes. She writes about all the planets that you saved, all the lives, all your sacrifices. About how your the last of your kind. My Mum always saw my Dad as a replacement of you. Something I've hated my entire life. He has always treated her like the queen. Given her everything she could ever want. But your not him. You left her. But you've agreed to help me. My Dad may hate you, but he also told me to never judge someone on their past." I noticed that as I spoke the Doctor stopped his work and just listened.

"Yes the future is never certain." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Unless you have a time machine." I replied with half a laugh.

"Even then, time has a funny way of making sure you don't get the jump on it." He seemed almost wistful about it.

"So how'd you meet her?" I asked.

"Who? Rose?" He responded.

"No, I know that story. The basement in the shop. You saved her life. I'm talking about the girl your traveling with right now. She hadn't been with you long has she?" I inquired.

"Clara joined me a few months back. Rose was quick, but your different. You are..." he trailed off searching for the right word.

"I'm smart." I supplied. The word had been stamped onto my forehead since the beginning of grade school. The nerd.

"Its more than that, your perceptive and witty, its as if your a combination of..." He trailed off again, it seemed to be something he did when he was in thought.

"My parents?" I supplied.

"Yes and no. No child has such close traits, its almost as if you were..." He trailed off once more, now it was beginning to be annoying.

"I don't have the answer to this one." I responded.

"Its like the clone of me couldn't produce proper genes, instead his genes were superior like a time lords, but stuck in a human geno. When it mixed with Roses normal genes it adapted, creating you. That explains the brown hair!" He triumphantly hit the panel in front of him, a load beeping noise started, he quickly hit it again and it stopped.

"Actually my hair is brown because my Mom had a recessive gene and my Dad had a dominant one and-" I tried to explain, but he was so excited that he seemed to have the answer to something he interrupted me.

"Don't you see!? He had every single dominant gene! If we were to scan you, we would find that except for your exterior, you are identical to your father. Rose may have created the outside of you, but your Dad cloned your insides from his own DNA!" He jumped up and down. It was ridiculous how elated he was.

"Clara you have got to hear this!" He hollered loudly. I heard footstep coming from behind me, how she ended up over there I had no clue.

"What now?" Clara asked.

"She," He began, pointing his finger at me, "Is biologically me."

"I thought we already made that clear...she's your clones daughter." Clara was confused. I felt like we were in for a rant.

"Don't you get it Oswald!? She is me! The clones DNA still has some time lord left in it! It took over the cells in the reproduction! It made the inside of Chance here, into a clone, but since another person was in the mix the exterior changed. It also explains her intelligence. She doesn't have a human brain, she has a time lords brain!" He clapped his hands together.

"You know what I'm getting tired of your show and tell. I don't care if you think you have some freaky gene claim to me because you once looked like my Dad. You said you would help me find him. So why aren't we looking?" I snapped.

"And theres my temper! This is fascinating! I always wished I could've spent more time with the clone and now I can!" He excitedly spoke to Clara.

"Doctor. She isn't a clone. She's a girl looking for her father. You said you'd help her?" Clara gently reminded him. I decided I may have to reevaluate my assumptions about her. Her blind loyalty was a fault, but perhaps she had redeeming qualities.

"Right, scientific discoveries can wait for later, we are going to need for help for this, so we are going to make a quick pit stop to pick up some old friends of mine." The Doctor continusously pressing buttons and pulled levers, till the buzzing stopped.

"We're at our first stop. Las Vegas. That would be were he would go." The Doctor mumbled knowingly. Clara and I exchanged a look of confusion.

"Doctor, who are we looking for and why?" Clara asked. The Doctor flipped around.

"A man who will undoubtably remark something about your appearance and then you'll blush and then he'll give you a charming smile when we already could've been back in the Tardis on the way to pick up the next person!" The Doctor rolled his eyes as he adjusted his bow tie and walked to the door of the Tardis.

"I'm still not following!" Clara interjected, as we followed his lead out the door. The night lights of Las Vegas greeted us, the strip was lit up.

"Whoever took my clone-" The Doctor began, I interrupted.

"Stop calling him that. He has a name." I snapped. The Doctor halted in his steps, Clara nearly walked right into him.

"Really? What is it?" He asked in honest curiosity.

"John Tyler." I retorted. The Doctor nodded.

"Stuck with the classic. Took Roses name...I suppose Rose Smith wasn't her style." He said with a light hearted laugh. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"As I had been saying, whoever took John Tyler will notice if I start to gather people who once traveled with me." The Doctor explained to Clara. I listened, not completely sure if his plan was accurate, it could scare my fathers kidnappers into hiding.

"So who are we looking for?" Clara asked.

"Jack Harkness." The Doctor nonchalantly announced.

"Captain Jack Harkness? As in the man who can't die?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. The stories I had heard had always been stories. My Dad would tell them to me when he would tuck me into bed as a child. My favorite had always been the story of Bad Wolf. An impossible battle, my Mum saving the day, a kiss, and a man becoming immortal.

"Yes the very same." The Doctor seemed slightly miffed that I knew almost everything, while Clara seemed bewildered and aggravated that she couldn't keep up.

"You've never talked about him, how are we supposed to find him?" Clara asked. Looking up to a huge billboard I pointed.

"There would be a start." I voiced. In flashing letters it read _**The Jack Harkness Show! **_It has a picture that resembled the sketches from my Dads books.

"He would make something so tacky." The Doctor snorted.

As we snuck into the change rooms backstage the doctor flashed a piece of paper and we continued to walk, he turned around and opened his mouth to explain.

"Psychic paper. I know." I spoke before he could. He frowned.

"Your aren't much fun are you?" He remarked.

"Most people don't enjoy being around someone smarter than them." I pointed out. He half laughed.

"I assure you Chance Tyler. You may be smart, but you are not smarter than I am." He said it so confidently it was evident he believed the fact.

"If you two would stop arguing you would've already found his dressing room." Clara interjected, she was down a hallway in front of a door. It had a star on it engraved that I read aloud.

"The one and only Jack Harkness." A shiver went up my spine. Before The Doctor could come up with some ridiculous plan I knocked on the door. Within a flash it opened. If I had to rate him on a scale from one to ten he woul definitely be up there. Which was surprising considering he was thousands of years old I reminded myself.

"I'm not signing autographs right now, though I might make an exception for you folks, except for you, sorry, I don't feel like getting arrested for hitting on a minor today...had way too many of those misunderstanding" He said with a laugh. I couldn't believe it. To hear stories about him was one thing, but he actually did act with the confidence that my parents had spoken of.

"Really Jack? Really?" The Doctor asked, obviously unimpressed.

"Not down for the three-way? Dang." Jack snapped his fingers and went to close the door.

"This girl here is Chance Tyler, daughter of Rose Tyler." The Doctor piped up quickly before the door closed. The door immediately swung back open.

"Doctor!?" Jack grabbed him by the shoulders, analyzing each angle, "New face! I like it! And new girl too!" He said, sizing up Clara once again. The Doctor swatted him on the back of the head.

"Your not the slightest bit interested in Chance?" He asked.

"I thought I just went over that, people get very defensive when you start showing interest in someone who is-" Jack started, The Doctor hastily interupted.

"Not like that. She is Roses daughter. Her father was kidnapped." The Doctor explained.

"Huh, well she doesn't have blonde hair. Would've figured she'd have blonde hair." Jack pondered looking at me.

"Thats what I said!" The Doctor seemed so happy to have someone share his opinion.

"Can we shut up about my hair and get to finding my Dad?" I snapped.

"Ooh! She's got some bite! I like her!" Jack said with a smile.

"Watch yourself." The Doctor warned.

"So not that it isn't great to see you Doc, but-"

"Don't call me Doc." The Doctor ordered. Jack seemed taken slightly aback but nodded.

"But why is the kid here? How the heck did she get here, and why are you helping her?" Jack asked, "I mean how do you even know she's Roses?" I stepped toward Jack and I began to speak.

"I'm here because the only person possible of traveling throughout space is The Doctor. I already explained once today how I got here and its quite a lengthy explanation and to be honest I'm not quite sure you would understand it. All you need to know about me is that I came through a rip in space and it took a lot of effort. I'm not sure why The Doctor is helping me, but you will either join us or stay out of our way Jack Harkness. If you are the man my Mother claimed to know and that both her and my Father told wild stories about you will help me find him. He said you were a good man with a confused heart but that when it came down to it you were dependable to do the right thing. I've never known my Dad to be wrong, though I suppose there has to be a first time for everything." I finished my rant, but continued to stare Jack in the eyes. A slow smile grew on his face.

"I'm assuming that your Father is the clone of the Doctor." Jack remarked.

"You could call him that. He shared his face. But he was a completely different person from that day forward. His names John." I informed.

"How original." Jack snickered, looking at the Doctor like it was a joke. The Doctor smiled back.

"I don't have time for this. Doctor, lets go." I began to walk away. Jack began to laugh.

"Kid, you have guts! You just told the Doctor it was time to go and you haven't even known him for a day? Whats your name again?" He asked.

"Chance Tyler." I turned and replied.

"And why did Rose name you Chance?" Jack inquired.

"She didn't. My Dad chose the name." This statement seemed to shock everyone. Jacked nodded.

"I'll come." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth kid." Jack said with a smile. I decided to not reply to the comment.

"So, what is your name gorgeous?" Jack asked Clara as we began our walk back to the Tardis.

I tried to sleep. But I just tossed and turned. The room I was in was quite interesting. It seemed to have artifacts from different planets scattered all around it and a rather large bed that was made out of some material I had no idea was but it was exceedingly comfortable. But I couldn't sleep. When I had asked Clara about where I could sleep she said that all I had to do was choose a door and the Tardis would find me a room. It seemed impossible to me. I was certain that I had just been lucky and walked into an old room. It seemed personalized anyways with all the hangings of painting and souvenirs from planets. I wondered if this room had belonged to a previous companion of the Doctors. The thought that I may be sleeping in the bed of someone who was dead creeped me out. I climbed out and walked outside back into the core of the Tardis.

"Can't sleep?" The Doctor asked. I screamed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. He was sitting on a chair. He just seemed to be observing the Tardis.

"Do you not sleep?!" I hissed.

"Its not exactly a requirement." He nonchalantly replied. I was slightly surprised, his face lit up like a christmas tree when he saw.

"You didn't know that!" He pointed at me with glee.

"No I didn't" I rolled my eyes.

"Not as smart as you think!" He smiled as he remarked.

"I just was never told that. My Dad sleeps." I spoke.

"You've made it very clear that I'm not your father." The Doctor said. The tone of his voice had an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint, regret? Jealousy? Dismay?

"What do you do instead of sleeping?" I asked.

"How do you think it was so easy for us to find Jack? If the Tardis is running properly, I keep tabs on people I used to know." The Doctor told me.

"I didn't know that either." I said quietly. He looked up and half smiled at me.

"How could you? You don't know me." He seemed to be trying to make a point with that statement.

"So who do you keep tabs on?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know most of them." He answered.

"All the more reason for me to hear about them." I was greedy for more knowledge about the Doctor. He was still an unknown factor.

"Well you know Jack. I watch out for Martha Jones, though I suppose its Martha Smith now. She married Mickey-"

"Sorry to interrupt but Martha Jones married Mickey Smith as in Mickey my mums old boyfriend?" I asked, new information, I would have to start making a journal of the things I was learning to tell my parents.

"Yes. The very same. Theres also someone who doesn't remember me, but I make sure that she stays safe and happy with her new life, I figure that Donna deserves that much." He seemed to trail off slightly, thinking about Donna. I had heard about Donna, but the last I had heard was her disappearing with him.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember you?" I asked.

"I'm sure you know how your Father came to be. And I'm sure he speaks highly of Donna, and if he doesn't when we save him I will have some strong words to say. Donna touched my hand, which I suppose is also partially thanks to Jack. But basically the consciousness of a timelord transfered into both your father and Donna." This was what I recalled from stories. But the Doctor seemed to be struggling with it.

"However her brain couldn't handle it. The speed of which timelords think overloads the human brain. It began to kill her. The only way to save her was to get rid of me. I needed to be out of her life and every memory of me. If Donna ever remembers me, her brain won't be able to handle the overload." The Doctor appeared to be tearing up.

"I had no idea. I'm...sorry." The word felt foreign coming out of my mouth, I didn't think I would ever be saying it to the Doctor.

"No need to be. Sorry I got emotional. She was special." The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Did you love her?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh heavens no." He laughed. I was taken aback.

"At least not in the way your thinking. Donna came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and she didn't let me get away with anything. She was more like a sister." He mused. I nodded, making a mental note.

"Enough about Donna. Someone you know nothing about! How about that!?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, who traveled with you next?" I asked. His face faltered.

"You don't get to hear about them." He flatly announced. Making it clear it wasn't up for discussion.

"Then why did you bring it up?" I was confused.

"I didn't you did!" He childishly responded, then paused, and reevaluated.

"Oh, I see. No, the other person I watch didn't really travel with me. He was just...well...actually we lived together for a while. His names Craig." He offered.

"My word, your gay!" My jaw dropped as I spoke.

"For heavens sake! No! I was his roommate! He had trouble with the upstairs of his flat as in that there was one when there shouldn't have been!" He retorted.

"So let me get this straight. At night you stalk three of your old companions, an old roommate, and then there is a mysterious them you won't tell me about. Anything else?" I asked.

"I monitor Bad Wolf Bay." He murmured.

"You what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Come now Chance, do you really think its that easy to find the last living Time Lord unless he wants to be found?" He asked, slightly condescendingly.

"You saw me come through. You were just waiting for me." I accused.

"Yes. I didn't know who you were, but I assumed you had a purpose." He mumbled as he continued to admire the Tardis.

"Why do you watch the rift?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" He turned the question.

"To prevent another disaster." I responded. The Doctor paused and though about what I said.

"Good answer." he remarked.

"Is it the correct one?" I inquired.

"Well it sounded more impressive than the actual one." He chuckled.

"And what is the actual one?" I pressed.

"He wants to see her of course." A voice piqued up from the below us. Jacks voice.

"How long have you been listening?!" I jumped once again.

"Long enough." He remarked.

"Its impolite to eavesdrop!" I hollered as Jack walked up to join us. He looked accusatorially at the Doctor.

"All this time you knew where I was." He shook his head at the Doctor. The Doctor didn't attempt to defend himself.

"You knew Jack. If you had needed help I would've been there." The Doctor spoke calmly. Jack half laughed.

"I find it convenient that when you need a favor though I'm expected to drop everything and come. And just so we're clear, I'm doing this for my own reasons. Don't think that you can show up once every fifty years and pretend that you couldn't have helped me when I needed something. Your self serving. I know your gonna pull Mickey and Martha into this, and heaven help you that Martha can put your head on straight again." Jack stormed off and the scent of liquor went with him. I stood there silently.

"Sorry you had to hear that." The Doctor announced.

"Oh thats nothing, you should hear my Gram when she's in a mood." I half laughed. The Doctor laughed back.

"Oh I have, daleks have nothing on her!" We both smiled at each other. Then I realized I was actually enjoying myself. I frowned.

"Whats wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Your not my friend." I announced. He looked at me with an understanding look.

"No but you're the first person I've talked to about the people I've known in quite some time. The last one...well. She's gone." He talked as I began to walk away, I turned to ask my question.

"Donna?" I asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No. I don't want to talk about her." He spoke quickly. A closed door. He was hiding something. I continued on my way to the bedroom.

"Chance?" He called after me.

"What?" I responded.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of room did the Tardis give you?" he inquired.

"It has metallic walls covered in paintings and furs and the shelves are filled with artifacts and souvenirs from other planets." I yelled back. The fact that Clara was able to sleep through all of this amazed me, or perhaps she was like Jack and was secretly lurking somewhere. Though she didn't seem the lurking type. I could hear the happy laughter of the Doctor.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because the Tardis was fooled by you! It thinks your Rose! It gave you her room!" He continued to laugh. As I walked into the room I didn't feel alienated any longer. I felt at home knowing that once this had all been my Mums. I felt almost like she was there with me. Finally I was able to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door woke my up.

"Chance? The Doctor wanted me to tell you there's some people he thinks you'll want to meet." I heard Clara's voice. I didn't know if a response was expected or not so I made a grunted noise of acknowledgement.

"Can I come in?" Clara asked. I grunted again, making the grunt go up in tone, so she could know it was an affirmation.

"I figured you might need some clothes- Wow. Nice room!" She seemed stunned. I tried to wake myself up enough for conversation.

"It was my Mums." I was able to mumble, Clara looked inquisitive.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that, your Mother, she traveled with the Doctor?" Clara sat down on the bed, in her arms she had a couple shirts and a pair of sweat pants and jeans. I wasn't used to the whole girl bonding thing, but I figured Clara might have information on the Doctor that I didn't know, and it was clear that she wanted to know what I knew. Perhaps we could help each other.

"Yeah. She traveled with both his past regeneration and the one before that." I explained, reaching for the clothes which Clara gestured towards me.

"So she traveled with him for a long time...What happened that ended her in another universe?" Clara was far smarter than I had given her credit for. She knew how to play people right, she let the Doctor think she was innocent and doe eyed, but she really was learning everything far faster than he could imagine. I smirked at her. She smiled back.

"Come on Chance it will be our little secret!" She assured me, I half laughed.

"Thats what I'm afraid of. Its no secret Clara. The Doctor is what happened. He uses people and then he leaves them. You can even ask Jack." I offered. Clara looked slightly dismayed at the answer, but nodded.

"Well you should get dressed, I'll see you in a bit."

As I wandered toward the control center of the Tardis I heard more than the voices of Clara, Jack and the Doctor. I hastened my pace until I saw the two more people standing in front of me.

"You must be Chance! You have Roses nose! And his eyes!" The man looked different from the drawings, as did the woman, but Martha was recognizable and thanks to the chat with the Doctor last night I knew Mickey was her husband.

"Martha Jones and Mickey Smith!" I said with a smile. Mickey and Martha smiled back.

"Though thats Martha Smith for quite some time now." The bearded Mickey corrected me.

"Sorry, that was new information to me. The Doctor explained thing to you I assume?" I asked.

"Well he basically appeared out of no where and invited us to come on an adventure saying that a teenage girls father had been kidnapped and we were basically already sold and then he tacked onto to the end that you were Rose Tylers daughter and Mickey like a puppy dog ran into the Tardis!" Martha said with a goodnatured attitude, though under the humor there seemed to be something. I made a note to find out more about it.

"Oh Mars, you practically jumped out of your skin when you saw the Tardis!" Mickey kept the tone light, but still the undertone remained strained. Trouble in paradise it seemed.

"So you two are coming along then?" I asked, they looked at each other and then the Doctor, Martha nodded.

"No Donna...?" Martha asked after a moment of silence.

"Sadly no. Donna Noble is living her happily ever after. Which if I interrupted her brain would explode." The Doctor mused as he began to start pushing buttons on the tardis's controls. Martha stepped next to him and pulled a lever, he smiled over at her. Clara looked unimpressed, as did Mickey. Jack just looked like he was experiencing deja vu.

"I'm assuming you mean that figuratively Doctor." Clara reminded the Doctor of her presence, he turned.

"Oh no I mean it quite literally." He assured. Clara snapped her mouth shut.

"So now that we've got a posse can we get to the point?" Jack asked, he was still evidently in a mood. He didn't seem to be the same carefree man who had once been described to me. He had seen things that haunted him, lost people.

"Indeed. There is one more person however who we are still missing." The Doctor announced turning around. We all looked at him expectantly.

"Well who is it?" Mickey finally asked after the silence got awkward. The Doctor looked flustered for a moment and seemed to be thinking of the right way to phrase what he was about to say.

"My wife."

"Your what!?" Was the resounding response for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctors statement came like a surprise attack that no one was prepared for.

"Your married!?" Martha was completely stunned.

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I there?" Jack asked, suddenly seeming to forget that he was angry at the Doctor.

"Who is she?" Mickey asked.

"You don't know if its a girl Mick" John chastised, all of us turned and looked at John, he shrugged.

"It better be a girl!" Martha retorted.

"Everyone be quiet!" Clara yelled. Everyone amazingly enough stopped talking. Clara walked down to the Doctor, looked him square in the eyes and slapped him across the face. I could hear Jack trying to hold back a laugh.

"Your married. You are something else to take me into space claiming that I'm special and that you can show me the galaxy while your married!" Her voice remained in an even tone but it had a tenseness to it that made her seem intimidating.

"I must've forgotten to mention it?" The Doctor weakly interjected.

"You forgot you were married? Thats rich." Clara barked a laugh.

"There never really was a good time to bring it up." The Doctor tried to explain. We all listened, interested to try and see how he was going to try and get out of this.

"Well how about when you met me the first time? Or the second time? Or the third time!? Or how about before you and I-" Clara was now beginning to raise her voice, I knew she would regret saying these things in front of people she hardly knew.

"Clara can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked before she could continue. She turned around. Her face was red, she seemed to just have registered that other people were around. She was used to only having the Doctor being with her.

"Of course." Clara replied, embarrassed for the scene that she had caused. Hurriedly she descended the stairs towards what I assumed must be the direction that led towards the kitchen. As I followed I looked over at Jack who mouthed "nice save" and winked. As I walked into the kitchen I was surprised. I didn't know what I had been expecting but it wasn't a homey looking place with a table in the center with a table cloth and flowers. It was like walking into another world from a cold exterior of the majority of the tardis. Clara breathed heavily for a bit then turned towards me.

"Thank you." She managed to say evenly.

"Don't mention it." I brushed it off.

"I just can't believe him." She half laughed, with the sound of bitterness.

"Yeah well...he isn't everything he seems." I sat myself at the table as I spoke, Clara was beginning to busy herself in the kitchen, it seemed comforting to her.

"How does a man not tell you he is married!?" Clara asked, dumbfounded.

"Well did he tell you about any of the rest of the people up there?" I asked.

"No. But they're different! He isn't married to any of them!"

"That we know of." Jacks voice came from behind us, his ability to traverse the tardis was uncanny. I was learning that more often than not Jack didn't get verbal responses, he just got reproachful looks.

"You two really don't know all that much about the Doctors love life do you?" Jack teased, walking his way over to Clara. She rolled her eyes.

"You think you know more?" I inquired.

"Please. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said with a charming smile, then he winked at Clara. She scoffed.

"Then do share oh mighty captain." Clara baited him. He smiled, willing taking the bait.

"Well by now I hope you two have figured out that Doctor dearest had feelings for the young miss Tylers mother. He would've done anything for her. She was good for him." Jack seemed to become sad talking about my Mom.

"She talks about you." I couldn't help but say. Jack looked up with interest.

"Rose Tyler...she was a good friend. Miss her." He smiled as he said it though. I decided I liked Jack. He was slightly temperamental and didn't seem to take everything seriously, but beneath it all there was something far wiser than anyone could imagine.

"Moving on," He said, clearing his throat, "Martha, the very lady upstairs, pined after him like a love sick puppy. The Doctor however, to his credit, was pining himself after Rose who he could never see again. And there's been other ones I've heard from the rumor mill, mostly human girls that never lasted long and were always left longing for him for the rest of there lives. Got to hand it to him, he's quite a ladies man." Jack shook his head as he finished.

"Does he ever love them?" Clara asked quietly.

"In his own way I suspect." Jack thoughtfully answered.

"What about this wife?" I requested of Jack.

"There I can't help you kid. I lost track of the Doctor after he left me with the Mars and Mick up there." He pulled a flask out of his jacket and open it and took a swig.

"Drinking is a disgusting habit." Clara muttered, Jack of course heard it and with a glint of intrigue in his eyes asked.

"Sounds like you have some experience." Clara shot him a dirty look. I remained quiet, I still didn't know hardly anything about Clara.

"For your information I worked in a pub once. I didn't mind it most of the time. But there are different kinds of drinkers. The kind who drink with others, those who drink to be drunk, and then there are those like you Jack Harkness. People like you drink because they have regret and they want to forget all the things in their lives that they couldn't fix and they continue to drink until one day they don't wake up." Clara spoke coldly and realistically. Jack didn't bat an eyelash through out the entire time as Clara got closer and closer to his face. He merely smiled and took another swig.

"And which one are you beautiful?" He asked. Clara disgustedly slapped the bottled out of his hands and returned back to the kitchen counter where she was preparing something. Jack laughed to himself then he said quietly, so that only I could hear.

"Takes one to know one." His eyes had a glint back in them though, I found it oddly comforting that Jacks spirits were lifted, even if it was in such an unorthodox way as arguing with Clara. Jack kicked his feet up onto the table.

"Take your feet off the table before I run you through." Clara didn't even turn around as she spoke, she was too busy stirring something.

"With what? A spoon?" Jack antagonized her. She stopped stirring.

"Yes. And it would be slow and painful." She assured him.

"Oh don't lead me on" He purred. I tried to hold back a laugh. I was actually enjoying myself. Their banter was amusing.

"Gosh Jack, I leave you for a moment and this is what I find?!" Mickey walked into the kitchen with a jest.

"Mickey!" Jack lifted his flask as if to toast him, Mickey came and took the flask out of his hand.

"Hey man no drinking on the job!" Mickey scolded him.

"What job?" Jack snorted.

"Finding my Dad." I shot the words at Jack. He shrugged.

"Trust me, it will be a while." He spoke the words as if they should be reassuring.

"Don't listen to him, I'm sure we'll find him in no time at all." Mickey promised. Jack made a pffft sound.

"He doesn't know a thing. He wouldn't know to put his pants on in the morning if he didn't have Martha telling him to." Jack snapped back, grabbing his flask, he went to drink more from it, finding it empty. He glared at it.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" I just flat out asked. The question briefly surprised Jack, but only for a moment.

"Why are you so curious?" He asked back.

"Your deflecting my question." I responded.

"And you aren't answering mine." He smirked.

"I'm curious because the more you know-" I began, but Jack interrupted.

"The more powerful you are." His eyes were hard and calculating. Clara and Mickey were silent.

"No." I replied. Jack cocked his head to the side. "Because the more you know, the more you have a reason to continue to live. I want to know more about everything because it fascinates me. Yes I know about the basic infrastructure of warheads and such, but I'm more interested in things like the prism moons of Pledoth that transfer the energy through each other and eventually direct it towards the planet. Some people believe that knowledge is power. I believe the knowledge is a necessity of life to those who have seen things they can't explain." I finished my rant, Mickey began to clap.

"See what I mean? A total idiot. A girl can make a speech about her opinion on something and he will stand there agog. He at least can shoot a gun half decently." Jack mused to Clara who has come and stood beside him during my explanation. Mickey cuffed the back of Jacks head.

"Now you answer my question." I demanded. Jack smiled as he stood up.

"I'm not angry. I'm merely cynical." He headed out of the kitchen. I shook my head.

"He will cheer up. Once we get back in the field he will realize how much he's missed it. So tell me about yourself kid!" Mickey took Jacks seat as he spoke.

"My names Chance Tyler. I'm seventeen. I'm clever." I didn't really know what to say.

"Gosh your so much like them its uncanny! Right down to even your mannerism right there!" Mickey seemed so excited, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"And you've got Roses smile! How is she? Rose I mean." Mickey inquired.

"She's okay. She thinks he's gone. Like really gone. She thinks he left. I had the police search for him but it was her who called them off. She's acting like nothings changed. She goes to work everyday and comes home, orders takeout, goes to bed." I hadn't really talked to anyone about my Mum. Which was interesting seeming as she was the one the people seemed to be the most interested in. Clara came and sat down.

"Soufflés in the oven." She said when we looked at her. We both nodded like it was completely normal that she was baking soufflés on a time machine. I wondered to myself how expirations dates worked in the Tardis.

"Rose Tyler...crazy how time flies." Mickey said with half a chuckle, not seeming to be thinking about what I had said but instead of some distant memory.

"Especially when you are actually flying through time." Martha now entered the kitchen. It was starting to become Kings Cross station, I didn't think this room had ever had this many people see it. From Martha's tone I could tell she was unimpressed.

"Did the Doctor say anything else?" Clara was the first to speak through the tense silence that entered with the woman.

"Well after you guys all left and stopped pestering him he told me a bit about her." Martha informed us slightly coldly.

"So it is a her." Jacks voice came from no where, we all looked around and couldn't see him, till he came out of one of the cabinets. Clara looked utterly appalled.

"What in the name of all thats holy- how did you- what did-" Clara spluttered.

"I have my tricks love. There was an old secret passage into the kitchen in the old Tardis, I wanted to check if there was one in this one too." He said it like it was perfectly normal that he knew there was a secret passage that came out into the kitchen. We all gave him the usual look, I was thinking of giving the look a name, perhaps calling it the harkness. I thought it seemed suiting.

"As I was saying. Apparently they have a complicated relationship, he married her to save the universe but I think he honestly fancies her, he got quite scattered and embarrassed when he talked about her." Martha explained. We all listened raptly, except Jack, he was pretending he didn't care.

"Whats her name?" Mickey asked curiously.

"River Song." Martha answered with a shrug. I made a mental note. River Song, the wife of the Doctor. He cared for her, did he care for her like he had cared for my Mum? The Doctor made no sense. Jack confused me as well. Why was he here? It was clear he has issues with the Doctor that were unresolved but that he wasn't here to resolve them. Mickey and Martha, the married couple that had pasts with my parents, they had thick enough tension I could cut it with a knife. Then there was Clara. I didn't even understand her. She was kind to me to get information I thought, but at other instances, she seemed genuinely like she liked me and wanted to help. No one made sense. Then again I supposed nothing should make sense on a time machine flying through space.


	4. Chapter 4

Writers note: Hello lovely people! Firstly thank you so much for all the support and positive responses! Sorry its been so slow but I've been trying to get all the characters on board the Tardis. I may be having to much fun writing Jack...and I may have made him bipolar...but hey...artistic license right? ;) hope you guys keep to enjoy things!

Time wasn't concrete in the Tardis. I soon learned that what felt like an hour to me when I was alone in my room could very well have felt like six hours to Clara or four to Jack. But finally the Doctor told us we had reached our first real stop. The six of us stepped out of the tardis into a place bolstering with activity and sound. I fought the urge to cover my ears. I had never been a fan of dub-step but this was even worse, musical had "evolved" into successions of screaming sounds and crashes that didn't even match to a beat any longer. Clara and Mickey were both covering their ears. But the Doctor was smiling, Jack seemed apathetic, and Martha eyes had a gleam of determination and fasciation. That when the rest of my surrounding sunk in, if I thought the sound was going to be my biggest shock I was wrong. I had no idea what I was looking at. But it certainly wasn't human. It was shorter than I was and had a spiked head and was red. I looked and it for only and second and then immediately looked away. Don't stare. Try to look like you fit in, I told myself. I had always dreamed about adventures with aliens but I had just seen my first one other than the Doctor and I was about to pass out.

"A Zocci." Jack fell into step next to me and we follow the Doctor through a crowd of dancing aliens. I looked straight ahead, I didn't want to fall to the ground, I was lightheaded.

"What?" I managed to get out.

"The little red alien. His race, they are called the Zocci. Thought you would be interested in knowing." Jack informed me. Even through my nausea, I became even more confused. Jack had listened to be speech about knowledge, he knew I wanted to learn. Or perhaps he just was enjoying seeing the green hue on my face. Jack fell back behind me and Clara was soon walking beside me. She grabbed my hand. In most instances I would've instantly stolen it back. But the physical touch of another human was comforting, and this way I felt less likely to fall over every time I saw an alien. Thankfully she didn't say anything. She just kept a grip on me, like my mum had when I was a kid in the supermarket. Finally the Doctor led us to a empty table where we all sat. I focused my eyes on the candle on the center of the table.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, concern in his voice. It bothered me.

"I'm fine. Why are we here?" I asked, impatient.

"To be seen." He replied, as if it were obvious, I looked at him blankly.

"People here are from all stretches of the galaxy. The have agents of time, and many people who want to kill me." The Doctor tried to clarify.

"So basically its a great place to take a child." Jack inserted. Drink in hand. The man always seemed to be drinking.

"Well Jack you could've stayed in the Tardis and babysat her if you would've liked." The Doctor replied. Jack snorted and drank.

"I'm not a child. I'm almost as old as my Mum was when she started traveling with you." I was getting sick of being called kid, or the child, or most of the time just not being referred to by my name.

"Rose Tyler came aboard the tardis after saving the world by destroying the Nestene Consciousness. She had a life full of experience in the real world. Chance, you've grown up in a lab with your little brilliant brain. In someways thats an advantage. But trust me when I say, you are a child. You look like your going to pass out in here just seeing other life-forms. The world is bigger than a textbook." The Doctor explained.

"You can be condescending now Doctor. But just remember that I exist because you messed up." I reminded him. His words had hurt me, even though he had called me smart he had still called me an idiot. He had called me shortsighted and naive. So I said the only thing I thought could hurt him.

"The fact that you believe you are a mistake is a shame" The Doctor said in a firm controlled voice. I knew the conversation was over. No one other than Jack had overheard the conversation, and even he didn't have anything to say. My head felt like it was going to explode, the so called music was so loud. I kept seeing different kinds of aliens and Jack kept telling me their names but it got to a point that my brain couldn't compute. I grabbed the glass in front of Jack and began to chug it. I couldn't tell who ripped it out of my hands first, Jack, the Doctor, Clara or Mickey. I was relatively sure though that Martha remained in her seat. I began to cough, my throat felt like it was on fire. I felt the strong urge to vomit. Jack stood up and scooped me out of my chair as if I weighed nothing, I was coughing now. I was amazed that chunks weren't coming out with it. Jack and the Doctor were arguing, I tried to listen to what they were saying through my disorientation.

"I know how to help her, I can do this." Jack insisted, the Doctor pried me from his arms and into his own.

"You've helped enough for one day Jack. Go back to your drinking." The Doctor sounded angry. I wanted to protest being carried, I wanted to protest going wherever the Doctor was taking me. But I wasn't able to do either because soon the spinning of the room stopped and became darkness.

I still felt out of it by the time I came around, but when I opened my eyes I found myself in a white room with Clara asleep next to me in a chair. I was hooked up to a machine that looked far more advanced than any medical equipment I had ever seen before. The burning sensation in my throat was gone and my stomach no longer felt like a volcano waiting to erupt.

"Clara?" I whispered. I felt almost scared to speak in a normal tone. Clara jolted awake.

"Chance! Your awake! The nurses said you would probably be out for a couple more hours!" Clara seemed slightly flustered, she looked at the time on the wall and then sighed, "Which was a couple of hours ago."

"Its fine." I assured her, still feeling blurry inside, not sure how that was even possible but I couldn't think of another way to describe it.

"They said you might still feel disoriented for a bit. What possessed you to do that?" Clara almost sounded like a half annoyed older sister, but the tone of concern was there as well.

"I was thirsty. I needed a drink." I named the reason, it sounded even stupider out loud.

"You understand that Jack has had hundreds of years to build up a tolerance to the substances in those drinks that can generally destroy organs in the human body? What you drank has a chemical in it that is designed to make you feel elated. Jack has drank the stuff so much that it hardly does anything to him anymore so he drinks an extremely increased amount. Having you drink it was extremely dangerous because it began to overload the sensory system of your brain, not to mention what the other ingredients started doing to your stomach." Clara explained what had happened to me. I felt so stupid. The Doctor was right. I was a child.

"But isn't Jack human?" I asked confused.

"Well he was once, I'm not sure what he is now. But he can't die whatever the case is, so he can drink that stuff to his hearts content. However with you they had to connect into your main context and put up fields to protect your brain, thats why you probably feel out of it, having people invade the insides of your head jumbles you up they said." I was to the point where I was just nodding, the information was interesting, but was slightly overwhelming.

"Where is everyone?" I inquired.

"Well after we got you here things got a bit interesting. They wanted to scan you to see who you were. When they did and it came up that you don't exist, and never had existed, things got a little hectic." Clara replied. At first I was confused, then I remembered, in this universe, there was no Rose Tyler, thus she couldn't have a daughter.

"What did they do?" I was honestly curious how alien health care worked.

"They saw you were in critical condition, so they took you in and did the procedure and then we were scolded for allowing you near such a dangerous substance." Clara paused to allowed me to process.

"That doesn't sound too hectic." I answered.

"Thats because I haven't finished. Once you were in the clear, they confronted us with your DNA, it had found matches in their system. The match of a deceased Rose Tyler. You were too old to have been born from after her date of death, they were unable to match the DNA of your Father, though they all suspect who he is. The Doctor was miraculously wiped off of computer systems a while back." Clara spoke smugly with the last remark.

"So what did they do?" I tried to keep the small amount of fear out of my voice.

"They ran tests. They found that you were healthier than the average human, that your brain responded faster and that your heart is slightly further over than it needs to be, meaning that there is room for another one next to it." Clara said the last part heavy with meaning.

"So they found nothing that they are going to make me into a lab rat though right?" I asked. Clara sighed at my lack of response.

"No. They said we were free to go now that you were in the system. The Doctor once we got here and they started running scans had to leave, he needs to remain off computer systems for as long as possible, but Jack is waiting outside. I may have gotten in an argument with him and we might not be speaking to each other." Clara quieted down as she finished.

"What happened?" I inquired as I took almost sticker type looking contraptions off my arms and got off the bed.

"Well...I got angry at him for having the the drink in the first place. I may have also given the Doctor an earful, why are you smiling like that?" Clara asked, I hadn't even noticed the smile that had grown on my face. I had to ask myself why myself.

"No one other than my parents before have told someone off for me before." I finally decided and spoke, Clara smiled back and ruffled my hair slightly, I was less dizzy now and we were walking toward the door. As we opened it Jack leapt up.

"You are possibly the stupidest person I know. And I've met a lot of people." Was the first thing I said.

"Thanks." I managed to mutter. Jack and Clara didn't talk. They just glared. I suddenly felt like a toy that two kids wanted.

"Are we good to go?" I asked.

"Yea." Jack grabbed my wrist and began to drag me, I resisted. Even though no one was in the hallway to see the embarrassing display I didn't want to be paraded like a disobedient child.

"Don't. Your not my Dad." I explained when Jack looked back expectantly. The hardness in Jacks eyes suddenly disappeared.

"Clara can you give us a moment?" Jack asked.

"Yeah right! After she drank your drink you think I'm going to-" Clara started to retaliate, but Jack cut her off.

"Leave." He sounded so authoritative that Clara just glared, pivoted with a stomp and marched a small distance away.

"I have a daughter you know. Her name was Melissa...or Alice...or whatever she wants to be called these days." Jack confided. The information was new.

"Your not close I gather?" I questioned. Jack half laughed.

"No. She hates me." Jack tried to say it casually.

"Why?" I knew there had to be a reason, no matter how unorthodox the reason may seem, a child always had a reason to hate their parent.

"Because I killed her son." The haunted look within Jacks eyes scared me more than the words he spoke.

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out. Jack stepped closer to me. I stood my ground he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Your Dad. He did everything I couldn't do. He raised you right. You love him don't you?" Jack asked, his voice cracked slightly. I nodded.

"You asked me why I came. Thats why. Everyone had there reasons to be here kid. Mines a chance of redemption. You still need a Dad. He sounds like a good guy." Jack released my shoulders, motioned to Clara and kept walking forward. I stood there, slightly stunned. Jack Harkness had told me what he was thinking. More over he had told me what he was feeling. I quickly jolted back into real life and followed him with Clara behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked into the tardis I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't what I got. Mickey nodded in acknowledgment in my direction, Martha didn't even look up.

"Good your back." Was all the Doctor said. Jack and Clara left my side to go to go to wherever it was Jack went and Clara to the kitchen I assumed.

"I'm sorry." I offered. The Doctor looked up with a with an amused look.

"I didn't know that was possible." He half teased. Martha snickered slightly, Mickey elbowed her.

"I didn't mean to cause problems." I wasn't going to give them the achievement of getting a rise out of me. I wished Clara hadn't left me defenseless.

"We were just worried about you." Mickey came to my aid after a moment of silence of the Doctor and Martha smiling at each other. I could see the pain in Mickey's eyes.

"Thank you. Hey can I talk to you?" I asked him. He looked intrigued, he nodded and followed me, I figured my room would be best, seeming as the kitchen last time had ended up as the main attraction. As we walked in he inhaled sharply.

"This is Roses room." He was confused.

"Yeah. The Doctor said the Tardis must've gotten confused with my genetics." I offered as a explanation.

"Must be it. But I think she'd like you to have it. She was like that." He spoke like she was dead. But to him I guess he ad to act like she was.

"Tell me about my Mum and the Doctor." I demanded sitting on the bed.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Mickey sat next to me. He was silent for a bit but then it was like memories just flooded back.

"When she first met him he wasn't so young and nice looking. He was older than her. But it didn't matter to her. She was fascinated by him. Him and his blue box. She didn't think twice about leaving me that night. She ran into the tardis and didn't look back. She didn't want to be a shop girl. She wanted adventure. He had adventure written all over him. She would've followed him to the ends of the earth, and she did more than once." Mickey mused darkly. I sat there listening.

"Did they love each other?" I asked finally. Mickey half laughed.

"Even before he regenerated, Rose loved him. She just couldn't see it. Rose had been in love with him ever since he saved her life. When his face changed into a younger fitter man, she was hooked. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else, though she still was lying to herself that she wasn't in love with him. But everyone knew it. Especially him." Mickey seemed to have been holding these things in and they all were flooding out with a certain venom in his tone.

"But did he love her?" I inquired.

"Thats the thing about the Doctor. Unless your him you don't know. But I think he did. He cared about her more than anyone else I've ever seen him care about. The fact that he is doing this say that he still cares. So yeah. I think he loved her." Mickey half smiled at me then got up to leave.

"Mickey, I have one more question." He raised his eyebrow.

"You sure are curious." He responded.

"Did Martha love him?" as I asked the question the pain in Mickey's eyes deepened. He stood in my doorway seeming to debate his words.

"I'm yet to meet a woman who has accompanied the Doctor and not had feelings for him in one way or another." He finally spoke and left.


End file.
